


There

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	There

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Fred whispered, trailing his fingers over George’s sweat slick skin. "Here?" His thumb and index finger pinched a pink nipple, drawing a gasp from George.

"Or maybe _here_." He ran his fingers through the ginger curls at the base of his brother’s cock, making sure not to touch it.

"Perhaps _here_ ," he said next as he brushed his thumbs across George’s hipbones.

George thrust his hips upward, bringing his desperate cock as close as he could to Fred’s body. "Please," he begged.

"Here?" Fred replied cheekily, before swallowing him to the root.


End file.
